Stay with Me
by Yasmia
Summary: SPOILERS: ONE SHOT: When Sasuke leaves, Sakura tries to stop him, she confesses her feelimngs but what is the outcome. SasuSaku


**Authors Note:** This is yet another SasukexSakura one shot, but I have to say I am pretty pleased with the way it turned out. If you RxR I'd really appreciate it.

**WARNING - MAY CONTAIN NARUTO SPOILERS **

* * *

**Stay with me  
**

Midnight in Konoha was always a peaceful time, just like any other hour in the day. Ninja' slept, regaining energy for the days ahead, The Hokage completing paperwork before their time to rest, birds cooed softly and the cold breeze made the picture even more perfect; but on that one night, one boy planed to betray his village, seeking the Sannin that promised power, one girl planned to stop him, persuading him to stay, promising to help him get the revenge he wanted.

Behind a tree trunk, Haruno Sakura hid in the shadows, waiting for _him_ to pass, she had had a feeling in her stomach all day that was making her feel sick, she knew something bad was going to happen. She clenched her fists, the cold icy air swept past her skin like blades, the coldness was painful but she stayed focused to her mission; this was a mission not assigned by the Hokage, or by her sensei, but a mission assigned by her heart, no-one had asked her to be there, but she felt she and to, for _his _sake. She waited for hours, knowing he would come this way; but when he did finally come noting could have prepared her for what happened.

He could sense her presence; he stopped in his tracks, not facing towards her. "Why are you here?" he said, is voice sounding harsh and hateful.

Sakura stepped out from her hiding place behind the tree into the light of street light. "Because to leave the village you have to take this road."

He stood still, silent, how did she know he was going to leave? He never told anyone anything, everything he did was his business, and his business alone.

"Sasuke kun…" she said. "Don't you remember that day when we sat her together? When you told me that being alone was painful?" Her eyes were stinging, but she knew that she had to stay strong, if she cried now it would be pushing Sasuke away instead of getting him to stay.

"I don't remember." Came the reply; although he did remember, very clearly he lied to her in an attempt to make her give up on him. "Now go home and sleep. It's late."

Her fist clenched tight, she stood in defiance to the orders he was giving her. "I'm not surprised you don't remember, that was a long time ago. But… I'm sure you remember the mission you, me, Naruto and even Kakashi-sensei went through together. They were hard work, and tiring, but most of all Sasuke-kun… they were fun."

"Sakura…." came a sigh of a person who, Sasuke still didn't turn to face the girl. "I have tried to believe that my path was the same as yours; but; I'm different from you guys; but I have a different purpose in life, which is why I have to leave."

"But… why?" She yelled at him, her emotions were all mixed together and she felt a sense of confusion. "Everything was fine that way it was, you me and Naruto…Team seven… you remember that Sasuke-kun, don't you?"

Sasuke took a few steps towards the Konoha Village gates, the wind brushing past him stung his eyes, the thought of leaving _her _played on his mind as he pictured her face right now, so sad and hurt; but his mind was made up, he had to accept Orochimaru's offer, it was the only way he could avenge his clan and finally calm his clouded mind.

Sakura could hardly bear to watch as he was walking away with so much ease. "If you have to leave." She called after him. "Then take me with you. Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura..." He said again, as if he knew he was doing something wrong, but still, he had to make her realise that he had to go to fulfil his purpose in life "you really _are _annoying."

"You really do hate me don't you Sasuke-kun?" She cried, tears streaming down her face, seeing him walk away from her and hearing him insult her all in the same night was too much for her to handle, she felt her heart being ton into pieces, she didn't know what to do with herself, out of despair she tried one last time to make him listen. "But you don't realise do you… … how much you mean to me. I love you more than anything; and you're the one that told me once that solitude is painful; and I know I have a family, and friends, but if you're gone, to me it'll be the same as being alone." A stream of tears were now flowing from Sakura's face, her emotions were getting the better of her, and she couldn't control it.

Sasuke stopped, unable to move anywhere except closer to Sakura, he turned to her, placing his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest; he brushed his hands down her hair. He looked towards the sky; the leaves from the trees were rapidly falling towards the ground. He held onto her, tightly. "Thank you." He whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened as the pain of a needle being pressed into her skin shot through her body.

Sasuke released her body and she began to fall to the ground, he knew she was asleep. He picked her up placing her on the same bench that they had sat on once before , he made sure that she was lying comfortably. He stopped to watch over her for a few minutes, admiring her beauty; he wanted to stay with her more than anything in the world, he really did, but he knew that the only way to gain the power he strived for was to join Orochimaru, and to betray Konoha. He placed a kiss on her forehead, leaving his forehead protector in her hand. "I'm Sorry Sakura…" He whispered into her ear. "I don't know if you'll ever see me again, but I love you."

* * *

-MissRikku  
9th April 2006 


End file.
